Brandeis University is submitting a substantially revised renewal application of its Genetics Training Grant. This grant has played a central role in the education of a highly productive group of interactive graduate students interested in genetics and related problems in molecular biology, cell & developmental biology, and neurobiology of fundamental importance for human health. The Training Grant Faculty are drawn from the Departments of Biology and Biochemistry; they offer Trainees a rigorous training program that emphasizes the ability to carry out in-depth research, along with a capacity to communicate the results effectively. The Ph.D. program has a core curriculum of advanced genetics, molecular biology and cell biology. Over the first 2.5 years, students also take elective courses, including biochemistry, human genetics, developmental genetics, neurogenetics, and mechanisms of recombination. Genomics and proteomics are important aspects of the curriculum. Students choose a lab after 4 laboratory rotations. Trainees are appointed at the end of the first year, based on the strength of their academic records and evidence of their research abilities and are supported for 2-3 years. Progress of students is closely monitored by a committee of Training Grant faculty selected for each student. Qualifying examinations at the end of the 1st and 2nd years provide a means to evaluate students' abilities to frame questions on their own and to propose research solutions both in their own emerging area of expertise and in an second, separate subject. The education of Trainees is supplemented by seminars and Journal Clubs in which students participate throughout their training, including a new Genetics Symposium held in May. Students work in well-funded laboratories that are supported by recently upgraded core facilities in DMA and protein analysis, proteomics and microarray technology, microscopy and mouse transgenics. Funds are requested for 10 predoctoral Trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]